maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Episode Summary Garfield of Dreams: Seth MacFarlane tries to get Hollywood to care about has-been cartoons again. I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: A mother realizes her sons have become something she always hated: ninja turtles! Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that March's Madness becomes March's Sadness. (MAD News segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Opening Scene #[[Garfield of Dreams|'Garfield of Dreams']] (TV Parody of Garfield and Friends/ Movie Parody of Field of Dreams) #Animated Marginals Segment #Bobo Marries His Balloon (Animated by Mike Wartella) #What's Wrong with this Picture? #The Left Hand of Doom (Comic Parody of Hellboy) (Ad Parodies segment) (Animated by Nate Theis) #Dr. Glass Johnson Makes the Score (Cartoon) #Duck Takes a Bath with His Rubber Boy (Animated by Don Martin) #Stapler Goes to Dentist (Cartoon) #Lancing with the Stars (TV Parody of ABC's Dancing with the Stars) (Ad Parodies segment) #Robots Build a Human (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Thor Hammers Bolts With the Mjollnir (Animated by Mike Wartella) (Comic Parody of Thor) #Spy vs. Spy - Swing Tree (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Wizard or Crazy Person (Cartoon) #[[I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles']] (TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Hate_My_Teenage_Daughter I Hate My Teenage Daughter] and'' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From Lancing with the Stars): Buzz Aldrin says "I wonder if Bristol Palin had to go through this." (5-second Cartoon segment) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Gallery Transcript Trivia *Third appearance of Garfield in MAD. First appearance as a girl replaced by Ahsoka in [[Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Star Wars: the Groan Wars']] from [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']]. Second appearance was in GleeVR from [[Force Code / Flammable|'Force Code / Flammable']]. *Fourth appearance of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in MAD. The previous appearances were: *#TMNTMZTV from [[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']] *#[[Naru210|'Naru210']] *#[[Super 80's|'Super 80's']] *Second time ''I Hate My Teenage Daughter gets spoofed. The first was I Hate My Teenage Otter from [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For']]. *First time Hellboy gets spoofed. *Frank Welker, the current voice of Garfield, reprises his role. *Michael Sinterniklaas reprises as the voice of Leonardo from the TMNT 2003 TV series. *Tara Strong gave a little nod to Chowder and the Fairly OddParents by using her "Truffles" and "Timmy Turner" voices in the episode. *Frank Welker not only reprises his role as Garfield, but also reprises his role as Fred Jones for the voice of the basketball announcer. *Kevin Shinick reprises his role as Brad Pitt (but as Fred Zombie) from The Walking Fred. *Third time Spy vs. Spy was lineless and the fourth time a M.Wartella cartoon preceded it. *This is the second time Mr. & Mrs. Smith appeared on MAD. The first was in [[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'the previous episode']]. *Second appearance of the What's Wrong with this Picture? segment. First appearance in [[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious']]. *This is the 14th time MAD does two television parodies instead of just one. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Doonesbury, Peter Jackson, Michelangelo, Construction Worker, B.C., Prime Minister, and Buzz Aldrin *Dan Milano - Dagwood Bumstead, Raphael, and Dad *Rachel Ramras - Drew Barrymore, Angelina Jolie, Nikki Miller, Edna, Doris, and Dennis the Menace *Kevin Shinick - Seth MacFarlane, Will Smith, Brad Pitt, The Shredder, Thor, Bobo, Lancing with the Stars Announcer, Dick Tracy, What's Wrong With This Picture? Announcer, the Wizard of Id, and the MAD News anchor *Michael Sinterniklaas - Leonardo, Tom Cruise, and Steven Spielberg *Tara Strong - Loretta Lockhorn, Annie Watson, and Boy with Scissors *Fred Tatasciore - Hagar the Horrible, Hellboy, and Wizard or Crazy Person Announcer *Frank Welker - Garfield, Basketball Announcer, and Donatello Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes